The purpose of this application is to establish a new training program focused on cardiovascular bioengineering, specifically bio/fluid mechanics, instrumentation, devices, and imaging, on the campus of the University of Colorado Boulder (UCB), with participation from the University of Colorado Health Sciences Center (UCHSC), and The Children's Hospital (TCH). The objectives of this training grant are: 1) support pre-doctoral research on cardiovascular bioengineering at UCB; 2) support such research at the post-doctoral level at UCB; 3) further integrate existing research and educational efforts in modeling, cardiovascular hemodynamics, molecular and cellular biology, imaging, and device and instrumentation design. The program will be housed within the bioengineering program at the Mechanical Engineering Department, UCB, with participation from: 1) the Department of Pediatrics, TCH/UCHSC; 3) the Division of Cardiology, UCHSC; 4) the Department of Kinesiology and Applied Physiology (KAPH). Each of these program units has been successful in producing research relevant to cardiovascular bioengineering, and in training graduate students and post-doctoral fellows. This training grant will take advantage of recent expansions of existing individual research programs with the resultant goal of increasing the number of research opportunities for students and fellows. Until recently, research efforts in the area of cardiovascular bioengineering have been limited on the Boulder campus. However, recent faculty recruitments and a significant thrust in bioengineering from the Dean at the College of Engineering, including the creation of an inter-campus research center (MicroElectromechanical Devices in Cardiovascular Applications - MEDICA) and the beginning of the Institute for Micro and Nano Systems, have created strong core research interests in the relevant areas of this proposal. The timing is now right to leverage these existing research successes into an established program for training future scientists in cardiovascular bioengineering. The inter-disciplinary nature of the research and the personnel involved lend itself very well to the training of bioengineers with breadth of experience and depth of training.